


All for him

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crazy Kaisoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage





	All for him

He sits in the chair silently, head clicking back and forth, reminiscent of a grandfather clock. Some unheard melody driving the sharp movements. His skin is cool and pale, the only reminder of his life is the movement of his head. He clicks his tongue and stops moving as a man sits the chair in front of him.

“Tell me your name,” The man holds down a recorder as he speaks. He cocks his head and doesn’t answer. “Your name please,” The man asks again, he sounds irritated. He stares at the man without blinking, amusement evident in his dark eyes

“Do Kyungsoo,” His voice is soft and carries an amused air.

“Thank you,” The man says as he places the recorder on the table. “Do you know why you are here, Kyungsoo?” The man’s voice is calm and deliberate for the recorder. Kyungsoo shakes his head coyly, the picture of innocence.

“You and an accomplice killed ten teenagers,” The man’s voice is tinged with disbelief. “This is your accomplice, yes?” The man slides a picture across the table. Kyungsoo stares at the picture blankly, shaking his head.

“His name is Kim Jongin,” The man says, as if the name should spark a memory. In Kyungsoo, the only indication that he recognized the name is a small clench of his hands. The man - of course - misses this.

“Did you kill those teenagers?” Kyungsoo nods, the man clenches his fists. “All ten?” Kyungsoo is motionless, seeming to not hear the man. The man then retracts the picture and pulls out a file. He lays out five photos, naming them as he puts them down.

 

"Park Chanyeol." A slit throat.

"Byun Baekhyun." An open chest.

"Wu Yifan." Another slit throat.

"Huang Zitao." A wide grin cut into his lips and a hole in his chest.

"Kim Minseok." A childish face with a hole in it's forehead.

 

The man stops, "Need I continue?" Kyungsoo stares at the photos, amusement registering in his eyes for a split second. The man catches it this time and narrows his eyes. "Do you enjoy this?  _Is this fun for you?_ _"_ He asks, anger making his voice shake. He slams down the remaining pictures.

"Oh Sehun." A hole in his heart.

"Kim Junmyeon." Another bloody grin.

"Zhang Yixing." A knife in his neck.

"Kim Jongdae." An open stomach.

 

" _Did. You. Kill. These. Boys?"_ The man enunciates his word carefully, as though talking to a child. Kyungsoo meets the man's accusing gaze and smiles, all teeth and ill intentions. 

"I did," He directs his words to the recorder sitting forgotten on the table. "And it was the most fun I'd ever had." Kyungsoo's voice is low and carries a sick sense of amusement. "Do you want to know how Chanyeol cried? He screamed as I cut open Baekhyun's chest." Kyungsoo says, voice nearly a growl. "And Yifan," He laughs coldly, "He begged like a child when I gave Zitao his beautiful smile. Minseok jumped in front of Luhan, he ruined our fun." Kyungsoo slips, mentioning his accomplice. "Sehun was supposed to leave, but he saw Junmyeon. So he had to go." A smile twists his lips, "Yixing and Jongdae were an accident. They came into our home, so they had to sleep." He laughs again and stares at the man.

 

Kyungsoo's gaze becomes serious suddenly, he sits up straight and nods to the picture of Jongin. "But, in no way shape or form, did Kim Jongin assist me. He is inoccent of this." The man looks honestly suprised but nods,

"If that is true he will no longer be treated as a suspect." Kyungsoo nods, 

"Good. You have my confession, I believe you are done here."  

 

Looking completely confused, the man gets up from the table and takes the recorder. "The guards will return you to your cell in a moment," He calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo sits in his cell calmly, humming softly. He looks up as footsteps approach the cell. Jongin stands across from him, staring at the other man intently. 

 

 

"Why?" His voice is soft, "You said that we were doing this together." 

 

Kyungsoo smiles, a genuine, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but seeing you in a cold cell isn't very appealing to me. Especially if its for something that you didn't do."

 

"But, I shot Sehun and stabbed Yixing! What exactly didn't I do?" Jongin asks, drawing closer to the bars. 

 

"You're not a monster like me," Kyungsoo says softly. "I've wanted to kill for as long as I can remember. You are not like me," He smiles at the taller man, "You're cheerful and warm. You made me want to live normally for a while."

 

"But why now? They plan on giving you the death penalty!" Jongin grasps Kyungsoo's hand through the bars, "If you're going to die for killing someone, so should I!"

 

"Jongin," Kyungsoo's voice is level. "I've already confessed, you've been cleared of charges. There is nothing you can do now."

 

Jongin sighs, tightening his grasp on Kyungsoo's hand. "I love you, you know that?" The shorter man smiles warmly, 

"I know. I love you too, my beauty."

 


End file.
